I can see trhough your smile
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: Duo se voit promettre une chose hors du commun... pour Sekiei


Pour Sekiei, te l'avais promis, alors voila ton petit n'importe nawak.

**I can see through your smile.**

"I can see through your smile."

Duo leva la tête surpris par la remarque inattendue de son ami, dans sa langue natale qui plus est.

"Je croyais que t'aimais pas l'anglais?"

"C'est la langue que tu utilise quand tu es sérieux et je voulais te montrer que je l'était aussi."

"Ah...Ben c'est super."

"Je peux lire à travers ton sourire Duo."

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu _lis_ mais laisse moi tranquille s'il te plaît Wufei."

"Je te promet de tout faire pour qu'il devienne vrai et non plus emprunté."

Sur ses mots, le jeune chinois quitta la pièce sous le regard surpris de Duo. Qu'avait-il voulu dire? Avait-il réellement lu à travers son sourire comme il avait dit? Qu'avait-il compris? Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de l'américain.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la déclaration impromptue du chinois et Duo ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cela. Wufei n'avait pas changé de comportement à son égard, continuant à râler à chacune de ses pitreries, le poursuivant de son sabre pour des raisons futiles... Et les questions dans l'esprit du natté étaient plus nombreuses et toujours, immanquablement, sans réponse. Il se décida alors à aller voir son ami pour avoir la réponse à la question qui le taraudait le plus.

Duo se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement où le chinois s'exercer une fois de plus au maniement du sabre. Entrant, il le découvrit torse nu, ruissellant de sueur, concentré, se battre contre un adversaire imaginaire. L'américain s'appuya nonchalemment sur le chambranle de la porte attendant que son ami est fini ou le remarque. C'est dix minutes plus tard que Wufei s'arrêta et se dirigea lentement vers le mur du fonc pour ranger le sabre sur l'étagère lui étant destinée. Attrapant la serviette reposant à une extremité de celle-ci, il s'épongea le visage, lentement, de manière calculée tout en se retournant et avançant vers la porte. Il stoppa abruptement en se rendant compte de la présence du natté qui l'observait sans pudeur aucune sous tous les angles. Wufei s'immobilisa se soumettant sans gêne à cette inspection. Puis soudain, duo le regarda dans les yeux avec une détermination qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

"Pourquoi tu ferais ça?"

Comprenant immédiatement de quoi le natté parlait, Wufei lui fit un petit sourire avant de répondre.

"Parce que je t'aime."

La surprise fit perdre son équilibre à Duo qui glissa et s'étala phénoménalement sur le sol aux pieds du chinois. Il releva lentement la tête. Wufei le regardait doucement avec un sourire empli de tendresse. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Duo était embarrassé. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Wufei qui le fixait silencieusement.

"Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi."

"Je ne te demande pas de l'être."

"Que veux-tu alors?"

"Rien. Juste te rendre ton sourire. Ton vrai sourire."

Duo le regardait interloqué. Si jamais on lui avait dit un jour que Wufei lui ferait une déclaration, il aurait rit. Mais si en plus on lui avait dit que Wufei ne lui demanderait rien d'autre que la possibilité de le rendre heureux à nouveau, Duo se serait réellement moqué de la personne en face de lui. C'était impossible! On lui avait enlevé son chinois ronchon.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça Duo! Je ne suis pas un extraterrestre!"

Ah ben non finalement, c'était bien lui.

"Wufei, je...je ne sais pas quoi... dire."

"Ne dit rien alors."

"Je...tu..."

"Je vais prendre ma douche."

Duo regarda le chinois s'éloigner et se plongea dans ses pensées. Décidemment, il allait de surprise en suprise avec son ami. Deux semaines avaient suffi pour chambouler complétement son univers.

L'américain n'entendit pas Quatre arriver derrière lui et sursauta quand celui-ci mit sa main sur son épaule.

"Quat-chan!"

"Tu vas bien Duo?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

Quatre posa lentement une main sur son coeur tout en regardant son ami.

"Bon d'accord Quat-chan. Que te dis ton empathie?"

"Que tu es troublé. Et que tu as peur."

"Peur?"

Duo regardait l'arabe avec interrogation puis, lentement, son regard se voila, comme s'il se perdait dans son propre monde.

"J'ai... peur? De quoi? De lui? De ce qu'il ressent? Ou de ce que moi je pourrais ressentir?"

Quatre observait son meilleur ami entendant ses paroles qui n'avaient aucuns sens pour lui.

"Duo?"

"Quatre, j'ai peur."

Voyant que son ami ne comprenait pas, l'américain chuchota au creux de l'oreille de l'arabe, comme un secret que l'on veut protéger.

"Je n'avait plus eu peur depuis la mort de Solo, il y a 11 ans."

Comprenant où son ami voulait en venir, l'arabe plongea son regard dans les améthystes de Duo.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur Duo-chan?"

Duo avait besoin qu'il l'aide à se comprendre lui-même.

"Je ne sais pas. Je... Wufei...Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, je ne le répéterais pas."

Comme une explosion, cette phrase sembla faire tomber toutes les barrières de Duo qui agripper le blond et le traîner dans la salle d'entraînement. Prenant soin de fermer la porte, l'américain se tourna vers son ami un air perdu sur le visage.

"Tu devineras jamais ce que Wufei m'a dit."

"Je crois bien que je vais pas tarder."

"Il y a deux semaines, il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il lisait à travers mon sourire et qu'il ferait tout pour le rendre _vrai_. Je me suis torturé pendant deux semaines pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire et j'ai fini par aller le voir tout à l'heure pour lui demander pourquoi il ferait ça pour moi. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu?"

L'arabe secoua négativement la tête.

"Il m'a dit qu'il le faisait parce qu'il m'aimait."

Quatre, peu surpris par cette nouvelle, observa attentivement le natté. Celui-ci semblait réellement troublé. C'est tout doucement que Quatre s'adressa à son ami.

"Et toi? Tu l'aimes?"

"Quat-chan, je n'avais pas même imaginé que quelqu'un puisse tomber amoureux de moi. Je ne m'en suis jamais considéré digne...alors imaginer que moi je sois amoureux... non, je ne le suis pas. Mais je... je..."

"Tu?"

"Je crois que j'ai envie de l'être. Si...si c'est avec lui."

"Alors c'est que tu as pris ta décision. Il faut lui en faire part maintenant."

Un grand sourire illumima le visage du châtain aux paroles de l'arabe.

"Tu as raison."

Le bonheur d'avoir sa réponse fit se précipiter l'américain qui, sans un regard en arrière, sortit à toute vitesse de la salle pour trouver le chinois. Quatre resta assis un moment, repensant à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ami et un tendre sourire se dessina sur son visage. Une tête fit rapidement son apparition dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

"Merci Quat-chan!"

L'arabe murmura sa réponse dans le vide.

"De rien Duo, de rien."

Duo parcourut rapidement la maison sans trouver l'objet de sa quête. C'est en croisant Heero qu'il se rappela de la dernière phrase du chinois alors qu'il avait quitté la salle d'entraînement. "_Je vais prendre ma douche._" Duo se dirigea donc, plein d'espoir, vers la salle de bain où il entra sans frapper au plus grand malheur du chinois. celui-ci venait de sortir de la cabine de douche et n'avait pas encore attrapé sa serviette quand la porte s'ouvrit assez violemment. Sursautant, il oublia sa serviette pour tourner son attention sur la porte où il vit un Duo plus que rougissant. Sans réflechir plus avant, le chinois se précipita sur sa serviette et l'enroula vivement autour de sa taille avant de faire face à son _agresseur_.

"Non mais ça va pas Maxwell! Depuis quand tu rentres comme ça quand les gens prennent une douche? Sérieusement, t'es tombé..."

Le chinois vociféra encore et encore jusqu'à ca que Duo parle.

"Je veux bien essayer."

"...sur la tête ou qu... Essayer? Essayer quoi Maxwell?"

"Avec toi."

"Avec moi?"

Devant l'air complétement perdu de Wufei, Duo crut bon de préciser.

"Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi mais je veux bien essayer."

Wufei le regarda doucement.

"Tu veux essayer...d'être amoureux de moi?"

"Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment mais ce que je sais, c'est que je veux essayer."

"Duo, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?"

"Oui... Tu es d'accord?"

"Plus que jamais."

Duo eut un timide sourire pour le chinois en face de lui qui tentait vainement de retrouver toute sa dignité devant la scène des plus inattendues qui venait d'avoir lieu.

"Wufei...merci.

"De quoi?"

"De m'aimer et... de me rendre mon sourire."

Un nouveau sourire se dessina lentement sur les traits fins de l'américain sous les yeux voilés de bonheur de Wufei. Le chinois s'approcha doucement de lui et l'entoura tendrement.

"Chose promise, chose due."


End file.
